Siempre estare ahí
by Jack-taichou
Summary: Una carta, una confesión y un panorama inesperado....Mal summary , no se hacerlos u.u Dedicado a mi senpai, a D.J.-senpai


Hola chicos perdonen pero he tenido mucha tarea

Lo see maldita escuela ¬¬ pero aki les traigo un one-shoot espero ke les guste

_**Siempre estaré ahí**_

"_Hola!_

_Kisiera platicar contigo, tengo un sentimiento ke me está atormentando por dentro, no se por ke, tal vez sea por ke desde la primera vez ke te vi sentía algo en mi interior ke no pude describir._

_Sabes? Te he extrañado demasiado, quisiera pedirte ke vinieras a verme pero se ke no podras, se ke ya no estas aki, y aunque eso me duele, te juro ke sere fuerte por ti, nunca te dije lo cuanto ke te apreciaba, nunca te dije cuanto valias para mi, cuanto te amaba._

_Kisiera poder verte otra vez, pero se ke es demasiado tarde, se ke no te lo permitirán, por ke según ellos lo nuestro esta prohibido._

_Sabes ke me siento como un estúpido escribiendo esto, creo ke el no verte me esta afectando._

_Creo ke se me ha acabado la imaginación enana. He pedido ke te dieran esto, pues he visto a Byakuya por aki, me dijo ke el te la entregaría. Lo se, lo se, se ke no me llevo bien con el pero es ke te extraño ,esta bien eso sonó muy cursi, sabes ke no soy asi cierto?._

_Ja! Tal vez nunca vuelva a verte. Tengo la necesidad de saber como estas, te amo enana y no he podido olvidarte._

_Te juro ke cuando me recupere de la batalla contra Aizen, ire a matar a los 46 bastardos y a la pasa humana ke es Yammamoto! Ja luchare con toda la sociedad de almas de nuevo si es necesario para verte._

_Bueno espero ke el bastardo de Byakuya te de esta carta, espero verte pronto, ya no puedo estar sin ti._

_Creo ke tengo ke despedirme por ke el viejo llegara en cualquier momento_

_Atte._

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_P.D.:no l e digas a nadie sobre la carta "_

**Estaba en su cuarto leyendo la carta, había sonreído, por lo dicho en esta.**

**-Es un idiota- Susurro para si misma la morena-tomo su zampaktouh y salió hacia la puerta del senkai -**

**En Karakura un chico de pelo naranja se encontraba en su habitación, escuchando una canción en su ipod llamada No ha Parado de Llover, su luz estaba apagada, estaba recostado en su cama, y se notaban sus ojeras en los ojos y había algunas lagrimas solitarias ke surcaban sus mejillas.**

**-Aahh! Demonios! Por ke estoy llorando? Por la enana?-El chico cada vez estaba mas triste y confundido: la vería de nuevo? Esa era la pregunta ke surcaba su mente-**

**Entonces se oyó algo en la ventana ke el joven pelinaranja no escuho por estar sumido en sus pensamientos, una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana, Ichigo no le dio importancia y siguió pensando en su enana, de pronto sintió como unas manitas blancas como la nieve le abrazaban y cuando se volteo para confirmarlo.**

**-Rukia..-susurro aun sorprendido-k-ke haces aki?**

**-Baka!-si ella estaba molesta, tenia ke arruinar akel momento romántico?-**

**-Enana del demonio!- el estaba mas molesto por haberlo llamado idiota-**

**Pero no le importaba tenia de nuevo a esa persona ke había parado la lluvia en él, la abrazo, un impulso lo obligo a ello, luego la beso apasionadamente.**

**-Te amo ichigo-dijo después de separarse del pelinaranja- perdóname por tardarme tanto**

**-Enana, yo también te amo-decia Ichigo para luego abrazarla de nuevo y sumergir su cabeza en el regazo de la shinigami-Te he extrañado**

**-Por ke has estado llorando? No pensé ke fueras tan débil Ichigo-lo miro y acaricio su pelo rebelde color naranja ke tanto le gustaba-**

**-Por ti-la abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a loorar con mas fuerza-**

**Rukia nunca pensó ke lo veria llorar de esa manera Ke diablos le pasaba?, ella lo abrazo para reconfortarlo. Después de un rato se había kedado dormido en su regazo, y a Rukia le estaba ganando el cansancio, empezó a cerrar sus ojos con la finalidad de kedarse junto a él durmiendo, y en el silencio de la noche, Ichigo y Rukia se kedaron dormidos, la luna fue testigo de ke ellos se profesaban un amor puroy lo único ke se escucho decir antes de ke la shinigami se durmiera fue :"**_**Yo siempre estaré a tu lado Ichigo, siempre estaré ahí…"**_

_**Fin**_

Espero les haya gustado chicos y chicas, dejen reviews onegai

Déjenme viva por favor.

~Line Out~


End file.
